An increasing number of navigational applications require gyroscopes for precise position tracking, particularly gyroscopes that are smaller and more accurate. Some examples of such navigational applications include surveillance robots, unmanned ground vehicles, and unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), many of which are related to homeland security or the military. These applications may need to calculate a position solely from measurements made by gyroscopes and accelerometers in environments where GPS information is limited or corrupted.